07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 87
Kapitel 87: Millea Klein is the eighty-sixth chapter overall, and sixth chapter of Volume 14 of the 07 Ghost manga series. The chapter was released on the 25th August 2012 in Japan, and has so far not been released in North America. Its ISBNs are unknown. Summary The Barsburg Emperor reveals to Ea and the two bearers his past with the stranger, who called himself a 'Warmonger', and used his power to corrupt Wolfram with plans of invading and destroying the Kingdom of Raggs. The Shadow Man poisons Millea Klein, making her fall into a deep sleep as Barsburg blames the stealing of Pandora's Box on the Kingdom of Raggs. Thus the war commences. After Krom dies during the war, Emperor Wolfram realizes Millea will only hate him once she awakens and may never forgive him for what he's done. Because of this, he is reluctant to use the antidote and revive her, and she remained in her comatose state. Wolfram Barsburg then reveals the whereabouts of Millea and the antidote to Teito, the latter administering it to his mother. Millea awakens to a tearful Tiashe. As Teito struggles to tell her that the man she loved was no longer with them, she tells him of a dream where she had reached a garden and said farewell to a lot of people she used to know including Tiashe's father, meaning she already knows what had happened. As the two (Teito and Millea) revel in their reunion, Ouka uses her power and heals Wolfram's injuries, and Wolfram apologizes to Ouka with all his heart. Meanwhile, Hyuuga talks to Ayanami about the last key to Pandora's Box. Ayanami dismisses Hyuuga's thoughts as idle chitchat, and proceeds towards where the Bearers are with Ea, Millea and the Emperor. Despite warnings from those around him, he heads for the door with a specific intention in mind. Characters in order of appearance Quotes from this Chapter "I painted it as an admonition...Instead I was soothed by it. By the infinite sky that envelops everything..." ''_King Krom Raggs, recall (Page 06) ''"However, even if I've gotten Millea back, there was nothing I could do. Once she opens her eyes, Millea will surely hate me. Not to mention, I won't be able to hold on to Millea. Because, she doesn't love me.The days where I could only watch her sleeping face. Even so, this was my only...for me, it was my only happiness...It's a foolish happiness...No wonder my wish to make the one I love happy, could never be fulfilled, even once. At least before I die, I wanted to wake her up with these hands but...I know now that even that is not allowed...when the antidote fell into your hands." _Wolfram Barsburg, confession, to Teito Klein (Page 07-10) "Mom...I'm home...today...my friends came...I'll introduce...them to you after this..." ''_Teito, tearful after being reunited with his mother (Page 14/15) ''"Mom! The sky is great today too! I'm sure it will be tomorrow too! And the day after tomorrow's tomorrow! And the day after tomorrow's tomorrow's tomorrow!" ''_Tiashe (Page 15/16) "''Oh my...Before I...know it...you've...grown up...this big...you're...the spitting image...of Krom-sama." _Millea's words to Tiashe (Page 17) "Mom saw a long dream...when I climbed up a long stairs...at a beautiful flower garden...there I said goodbye to a lot of people...I've heard about you too. You've endured it well. You did great Tiashe...you lived on..." ''(Page 18-20) ''"These hands...even now, I still can't say that they are big and strong but...they're awkward and full of scars but...I've grabbed on lots of things with these hands. From now on too, I will never let them go, the proof that I've lived, and the hope. Til the end..."''_Teito, promise to Millea (Page 21-23) ''"You still have something to do. To Teito...and to Millea-san...you should be able to do it now that the black shadow has disappeared...you are my only father. My important and beloved blood relative..." _Ouka to the emperor (Page 24/25) "I have to atone myself to you too...Ouka, what a foolish person I am...forgive me...what a precious thing I've lost..." _Emperor Wolfram (Page 26/27) "What have I done...For a long time, I've only been facing that black shadow...I haven't even been looking at my daughter's honest face..." _Emperor Wolfram, thought (Page 26) "I probably hate things called changes...." _Hyuuga (Page 29) Category:Manga Category:Volume 14 Category:Chapters